The Last Two Scenes
by Chis
Summary: The Last Two Scenes of the X-Files *sob*


The Final Two Scenes of the X-Files  
  
Sorry About the previous upload, I had it all spaced out and easy to read, and then it didn't do it properly, blame technology not me!!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, And Samantha Mulder belong to Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions.  
I'm just borrowing them, please have them back.  
Sue me if you want, but I've got no money!  
  
Written mid-season 4, as if Scully never had cancer.  
Scene: Hospital bed in which Mulder lies Scully sits next to the bed her hand in his. They are in a private ward.  
M : I'm going to die aren't I.  
S : The doctors don't know anything for sure....  
M : ....Scully the truth.  
S : You're bleeding internally, there's nothing they can do..... Mulder, you can't blame your father for what happened there are some things even he can't control.  
M : Where's Samantha?  
S : She's fine.  
M : Can I see her.  
S : Yeah I'll go and get her for you. (Scully gets up and leaves the private ward)  
M : (Pulls himself into a siting position whinces at the pain. He reaches out and picks up a pen and paper and writes something down. Scully comes back in with Samantha and Mulder quickly lies back down and throws the pen on the floor.) Samantha.  
SAM : (There are tears in her eyes.) Fox I'm so glad you found me.  
M : Me too.  
SAM : Look Fox, I love you so much.  
M : I know Samantha but it isn't going to bring me back.  
SAM : Are you scared?  
M : No, I've seen so much death in my life..... well you know what I mean.  
SAM : Fox can handle anything.  
S : (mumbling) he always has.  
M : What Scully?  
S : Nothing.  
M : Oh. (Suddenly he cries out in pain)  
SAM : Fox?  
S : Are you okay? I'll get the nurse.  
M : No Scully I'm fine.  
S : Yeah as if.  
M : Scully, the nurse said I'd experience pain like this. Did she not tell you, that?  
S : Yeah but.......  
M : You're worried about me.  
S : Yeah I am you're gonna die.  
M : Everything dies.  
SAM : No not everything Fox. Spirits don't die and I'm so certain you're going to heaven.  
S : And you're going to come back as someone else, who'll be just like you.  
M : (Looks at her in astonishment) I thought you didn't believe in reincarnation Scully.  
S : Only when it comes to you Mulder.  
SAM : Fox I'm going to sound like a coward but I can't watch you die.  
M : No I understand Samantha. I love you. (They hug and kiss on cheeks)  
SAM : I love you Fox. (She leaves tears in her eyes.)  
M : (Cries out in pain)  
S : No Mulder you can't die! (Tears are in her eyes)  
M : I'm not going yet Scully.  
S : (sniffs and strokes his hair) You're deserting me you b*****d.  
M : I'll be back. (Cries out more violently in pain) In your life time, and, when I do (whinces in pain) you'll know 'cos I'll ask you about me, but you may not recognise me at first. (whinces in pain) You might but I doubt it. But Scully before I go I have to give you something. (Hands her the note.) Don't read it now. After I'm gone. Then you'll know.  
S : (Crying now,) What Mulder what will I know?  
M : You'll know......You'll know, I have faith you'll know. Scully, don't mourn me long because it won't be too long before I'm back. I love you Scully as my friend. I know you'll understand what I've written because I know you. Goodbye Dana........  
  
Mulders eyes slowly close.  
  
He dies.  
  
The heart monitor beeps loudly three nurses rush in inthe midst of this Scully is pushed out of the room as they take times and stuff Scully goes out in to the corridoor, Samantha's nowhere to be seen. Scully unfolds the note.  
M : (voice over) Scully, you've been the best friend anyone could hope for. Good luck with your son. Mulder.  
S : (Looks up in wonder) My son?  
  
FADES TO BLACK  
  
*x*x*x*x*  
  
Scene: Scully 13 years older is sitting in a garden watching her 12 year old boy building a tree house with his younger 8 year old sister.  
CAPTION:- 13 YEARS LATER.  
Her son comes over to her.  
  
F : Mom, why don't I have the same surname as my sister?  
S : Because, Alex isn't your father.   
F : Who is my dad then?  
S : He's dead, he died before I even knew I was pregnant with you.  
F : You named me after him didn't you?  
S : Yes Fox I did.  
F : Why?  
S : Because he is you.  
Fox nods and rus back over to his sister. Alex comes out to Scully. he is a tall handsome guy.  
A : How are the kids doing?  
S : Fine.  
A : Sam?  
S : She's fine better than I expected after mom's death.  
A : Fox?  
S : He asked me about his father just now.  
A : How d'he take it?  
S : Just fine.  
A : How are you. I know your mom's death hit you pretty hard.  
S : Yeah but I'm fine. I was really close to her but I know death comes to everything, I've experienced that.   
A : Must come from working in the FBI.  
S : No. Not that, something else.  
A : Mulder?  
S : Yes, he was the best friend anyone could hope for.  
  
FADES TO BLACK.  
  
*x*x*x*x*THE END comes up in white on the screen.  
Closing credits begin. 


End file.
